


Funerals of the bad Kids

by UselessSidecharacter



Series: Funerals of the bad Kids au [1]
Category: Dimension 20
Genre: F/F, Just general saddness, Set along time in the future, So much character death; all of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessSidecharacter/pseuds/UselessSidecharacter
Summary: Everyone dies; even the bad kids. What happens at their funerals and how do their relationships change as time goes on?
Relationships: Adaine Abernant/Figueroth Faeth, Kristen Applebees/Tracker O'Shaughnessey
Series: Funerals of the bad Kids au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652380
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	1. Gorgug Thistlespring

**Author's Note:**

> Ok it’s back; it’ll be a while before I can get myself to post all the chapters again but here we go for now.
> 
> I still intend to write a more coherent and well planned out version of this work but I’m still pretty proud of how this one turned out.

Gorgug was the first bad kid to die; he’d lived a long time for an orc, reaching the age of 41 years. His funeral had been a sad affair; of course it was. Everyone was filled with grief. Even if he hadn’t been the most outwardly crucial person, not loud like Fabian or Fig, his quiet, slow charm left an unfillable chasm of emptiness in everyone’s lives. Zelda had insisted, and Fig agreed, that Gorgug would’ve wanted a wake; a party of violence and celebration of his life rather than the thought of making people sad by sitting through a sad services. But his parents had insisted on having some eulogies and who was gonna say no to them?

Riz had talked about how Gorgug’s complete lack of inhibitions when asking people if they were his dad had made him realise how much we worried about how people viewed him and without him he would never be able to become a detective “Gorgug always knew what he was doing; he wasn’t always confident but he did what he did and he helped me stop thinking about every little thing so much.”

Fabian had made everyone cry with an incredibly touching recount of Gorgug’s attempts to help him after his breakdown on Leviathan “Even when I was at my worst Gorgug was right there, reading books about friendship in the pirate library and giving me an orange then repeatedly stabbing swords into the ground in front of him then producing a small metal orange with a sword sticking out of it which Gorgug had made for him after getting back to Elmville. “Even after years of collecting loot from across the world this is still the thing I treasure most. I’m not entirely sure what he did helped but it was the thought of having a friend who wouldn’t rest if I was messed up did. I love you man. Hoot growl.”

Kristen had not been prepared for giving a eulogy, coming back last minute from a mission to build houses in swamps again but had insisted on saying something. She had given one of her pattened inspiring speeches but halfway through broke down into tears. “I’m sorry, it’s just that Gorgug would have said ‘It’s gonna get inspiring’ just then.”

Fig spoke little but thanked Gorgug for being “The best drummer in the world” and for “making me realise I wanted to multi class into barbarian… although that was mostly to catch Porter when he did something evil” this led to Porter, still huge and muscular in his old age to have a very confused look. Fig ended her speech by laying Gorgug’s drumsticks on his coffin, the same ones she’d given him in their first year of Augefort.

Adaine’s eulogy had opened with praising “The greatest wizard of the age” which drew a sad peel of laughter from everyone but Ayda who nodded solemnly. She had then recounted the first day at Augefort which for her, with her elven lifespan, felt like yesterday. She remembered that awkward look the two of them had exchanged when everyone ran out of the detention room like “We have no idea what we’re doing but I guess we’ll just do what the people who seem to have some level of confidence are doing?”. “It was just nice to have someone who was as bad at people as me”.

After everyone had left the five bad kids went to Basrar’s where Fig broke down after ordering six ice creams. After she claimed down slightly she leant against Adaine’s shoulder as they ate their deserts. It was nice to see them all again. With Fabian being a famous pirate, Kristen off on missions, Riz being the chief of police in Elmville, Fig being a rockstar and constantly on tour and Adaine helping the New Democratic government of Fallinel they rarely got to see each other and it was even rarer that they were all together.

When they’d left Aguefort they’d still managed to find a way to get together every few weeks. Then it was month then it was once a year at solstice when they went back to the house of Jawbone and Sandralyn but even that had stopped being certain. The last time they were all together was two years or so ago when they were at Gorgug’s grandson’s baptism into Zelda’s family’s religion. 

As she did every time they were together Adaine couldn’t help but notice how her friends had aged; fig didn’t look much different of course but Riz had almost completely grey hair now, and Kristen was starting to show wrinkles around her eyes; even Fabian had a grey hair or two now.

Adaine rested her head on Fig’s, feeling just like she had all those years ago before fate and lives had pulled them apart; she was just glad there hadn’t been any hurt feelings when they went their separate ways Adaine thought, looking across the table at Kristen and remembering the last time that it had been all of them plus Tracker.

Adaine sighed, looking around the table. If she would only see all of her friends at one of their funerals then she hoped she wouldn’t see them again for a very long time.


	2. Riz Gukgak

The second of the Bad kids to pass was Riz. He’d been investigating a smuggling ring, he’d been convinced to retire from the force by Adaine who, in a meeting with him in her official capacity as “the Oracle” (the Fallinel senate having voted to allow the removal of “Elven” at her insistence a few years ago) about ten years after Gorgug’s funeral and about three years since she’d last seen him at solstice, the one a few months after Jawbone passed, had barely recognised the tired, wrinkled face as the kid she’d known in high school.

After much resistance he’d finally agreed to leave his job to someone else.The months after that had been good; he had seemed happier and Adaine saw more of him, everyone had done. He’d even started dating for the first time since his partner had died when he was in his thirties. But of course you can’t keep Riz Gukgak from following clues and he’d reopened his old private detective business, working out of the same offices he and Adaine had worked so many cases from over the years. One night he’d been tailing someone who he shouldn’t have. By the time he’d been found there was no hope of revivifying him. He’d died at the age of fifty six

Of course he’d stipulated in his will that he’d be buried in his trench coat and with his briefcase. When Fabian stood up in front of the somber crowd, mostly made up of police, he looked haggard; like he hadn’t slept in days.

“When I got an invitation to Riz’s funeral I was very confused.” Fabian started, in that fake confident voice that was about as convincing as the wig that Gilear was wearing, “but then I remembered that some people thought that was the Ball’s name.” There was a couple of laughs from the audience but not much. While Fig and Adaine both chuckled sombrely they noticed that even Kristen looked slightly confused before a look of remembrance dawned on her face. It was so long ago for her, Adaine thought, that Riz got that name on the first day of school. Unperturbed by the response to his opening Fabian continued. Ending with “Riz, I’m sorry that I was never really ok with saying you were my best friend, because you are.”

Kristen seemed slightly confused about giving a speech. Adaine remembered how she’d greeted Fabian, Fig and herself. Instead of good friends who she hadn’t seen in ages, it was more like people she used to be friends with. “ I remember when my adventuring party was in Fallinel on our way to save our friend Adaine how focussed Riz was on getting there, I think he hated us all a little bit because we were all kinda going through some stuff at the time, Fabian with being depressed, Fig was trying to help her dad befriend his girlfriends dad, and I was,” she seemed to think for a second then. “I think I was going through something with my girlfriend. That Was the kind of goblin Riz was, he wouldn’t rest until his friends were safe and wouldn’t deal with distractions.”

Fig had spoken next. Looking over the body in the casket she smiled sadly. “One time I was standing just like this over Riz, I was about to stab him in the chest when I was being mind controlled by an evil cult, I remember when I was woken up by Adaine, and I just dimensioned door out of there with Riz. He had that effect on us, always knowing what to do.” She looked sadly down at him. “I wish he was here now cause I could really use some help. Fig went to sit back down next to Adaine as she stood up.

Adaine looked at the body of her friend and had difficulty reconciling it with the boy in the waist coat who she’d stayed up all night with, drinking enough coffee to drown themselves, and working on cases. “There was once this guy who had been putting girls in palimpsest for Kalvaxus. When he revealed what he was doing and that he wanted to put me in a palimpsest Riz shot him in the head. I’ll always admire that in him, that he had such an iron sense of will and morality. He knew what was right and did it.”

After the service Fabian, Fig and Adaine went to Basrar’s. Kristen excused herself. When they got there Adaine and Fig sat side by side, as they had been nearly all day, with Fabian opposite them. No matter how long they didn’t see each other they always seemed to gravitate together. Adaine felt secure with Fig at her side, like she was back living in the house with Jawbone and Sandralynn again.

Fabian looked bad, he let himself collapse a bit more when they got the ice cream parlour.

“I can’t do this anymore.” Fabian sighed.

“What?” Fig asked in a confused voice “if you’re talking about eating that ice cream I’ll make the sacrifice and eat it.” She joked

Fabian let out a short chuckle. “I can’t keep spending years out at sea then come home and have everything be different. I mean Kristen doesn’t want to hang out with us, and she seems to have forgotten Tracker.”

“For her all of that was a lifetime ago, she’s married and has kids now; we can’t expect her to remember everything that happened at Augefort.” Adaine said, feeling incredibly sad as she did so.

“I know, it just sucks when everyone gets older faster than you doesn’t it?”

“Yep” Fig said sadly, “makes for some awesome songs though.”

“So what are you going to do?” Adaine asked Fabian.

After a brief hesitation Fabian answered heavily. “I’m going to hand over the Hellish Will to Grukk.” Both the girls smiled at the ships name. It had been a group effort coming up with it. “Then I’m going to retire, I’ve stolen enough and Grukk’s ready.” Fabian and Ragh’s adopted son was named after Ragh’s granddad.

“So we’ll see more of you?” Adaine said hopefully.

“Yeah, I’m not waiting for the next one to see you guys again”

They all sat in silence as they thought about Kristen.

When they departed Fabian went to meet up with his son; they were going to visit Ragh’s grave and Fabian was planning on telling him his idea then.

Adaine and Fig wandered back up to the old house arm in arm. Technically they both owned it; after Sandralynn died it passed to both of them but it was really Fig’s house; Adaine lived in Fallinel and only came back rarely but it was good to be back. 

They stayed up in the kitchen for hours after dark, not saying much just taking solace in each other’s company. It was very late when Fig brought up a conversation they were both scared of.

“Do you… will we end up like Kristen and Tracker one day? Where you’ll be talking to someone in a hundred years and you’ll forget my name?”

Adaine took Fig’s hand in hers. “No matter how long I live I promise I will never forget you Fig Faeth.”

Fig smiled but asked “How can you be so sure? What if we have a huge argument and don’t speak for a century?”

“It’s literally my job to see into the future” Fig laughed a bit at this. “But more importantly I know you Fig, no one could ever forget you.” Adaine gave Fig a peck on the cheek before standing up.

“Are you ok if I go to bed?”

“Yeah, of course, I was just going to go up myself.”

Adaine climbed up to her tower which was almost exactly like it was on the night she’d moved in. She looked out at Zayn’s grave. He’d moved on years ago. She teared up when she thought about that time they’d managed to trick Riz into thinking there was a criminal conspiracy by subtly moving objects around the house. As the tears flowed she could feel a panic attack building; then a knock on the door distracted her and Fig was there. Holding her in her warm arms. 

They slept together like had many times all those years ago; with Figs arm over Adaine making her feel safe.


	3. Kristen Applebees

Kristen, as the others had thought, was the third bad kid to die. She passed peacefully in her sleep only a week or so after her wife had died in a similar way. In the more than forty years since Riz’s funeral Adaine, Fig and Fabian especially had tried to reconnect with her but the disheartening truth was that she was older than them; even though they were the same age Kristen had lived a whole lifetime and didn’t seem interested in spending time with Fabian who acted like a thirty year old human. The other three had spent more time together; Fig didn’t enjoy going on tour as much anymore and Adaine didn’t have as much work to do for the Fallinel government. Demands for her to stay there permanently had decreased since the overthrowing of the council and once she’d proved she’d still help the elves by her role in the establishment of the new government. They’d taken to hanging out regularly; at Basrar’s or at the old house and sometimes at Fabians house which he made by dragging one of his captured ships onto land, much like the old Seacaster manor which Hallariel and Gilear had vacated when they moved to Fallinel; even though he had been given ownership of his old house he declined.

“No matter how long it is since I slew my father it still feels like his house y’know?” Fabian had remarked one time eating popcorn and watching a film at Adaine’s and Fig’s house.

“Slew my father” Fig had parroted in a fairly good imitation of Fabians haughty voice. “What Riz did was slay Goldenrod, what Gorgug did was slaying Captain calamari, What Adaine did was slay Doreen” at this Adaine spat out her tea in laughter. “What you did was assisted suicide” Fig continued, patting her friend on her back until she stopped choking.

“I’m sorry I didn’t have the presence to beat my father’s brains out with a spoon.”

“Hey,” Adaine had said in mock offence. “It was a ladle” 

They all laughed, Adaine remembered how her parents had been so disappointed with her that day; not because she brained someone with a ladle but because she got detention. For the first time in a while Adaine had felt like herself. After decades of working for the Fallinel government and never seeing her friends, or Fig, she felt like she was back at Augefort. Almost. She had thought about the three who weren’t there. Her laughter had stopped and she had reached for Fig’s hand. Being close to her made her feel safe, she hated how they’d been forced to be apart for so long. Even if they were still friends it felt as if time had been stolen from them.

They had all sat in silence then. Not really a sad silence; just a silence which acknowledged the sadness that they all felt deep down somewhere. The sadness of people who stay young while the world grows old.

They hadn’t felt as devastated when they received the invitations as they had when they’d been invited to Gorgug’s and Riz’s funerals. In a weird way Kristen had died many years ago for them. They hadn’t seen the redhead, crazy, always weirdly optimistic cleric in so long.

They all sat together, they knew very few people there; they were sat right at the back, separated from those close to the deceased. Everyone gave them weird looks. Most people there didn’t know how the most famous pirate of the seas, the Oracle and the most successful musicians of her generation were connected to an old woman who had organised house building missions for her church. 

They weren’t asked to give eulogies. 

Kristen’s brother spoke along with some of Kristen’s friends and children. And he at least knew why they were there, finding them after the service and shaking their hands. 

“I know she hadn’t talked to you in a while, but you were always important to her.”

After they left the three of them went to Fabian’s house where there was plenty of alcohol to be drunk and as soon as Fabian began playing on a piano which was of course built into his deck a whole host of pirates sprang up and began singing and playing instruments. Just like on Seacaster manor when the bad kids had escaped from the undead infested club. Soon it was a party and everyone, including Adaine who usually abstained, got very drunk. When Fabian was having trouble standing he lept onto a bannister and shouted:

“A toast to Kristen Applebees!” Which was met by raucous cheering.

“The one person who could meet God and a devil and somehow become less religious!” Another round of stamping and clapping, yelling and hollering.

“The one person who could create a new God who she would then lose faith in!” Fig cried madly, swinging from some rigging.

“And the only person who could see someone having a panic attack and think; hmm maybe if I draw the attention of a crowd to them by lighting up this dumb orb they’ll calm down!” Adaine called out, only slightly more restrained to renewed applause.

“To the best damn Cleric, friend and theologian of all time!” Fabian cried downing the rest of his glass as did Adaine and Fig.

A few hours, and sobering spells later the still tipsy Adaine and Fig walked home, laughing and clinging to each other as they stumbled through the door. Before collapsing on the sofa. After a while of enjoying each other’s companies in companionable drunkenness Fig took a deep breath and said something which made Adaine’s heart stop.

“I love you Adaine.” After a brief silence Fig continued. “Seventy years ago we agreed to break up because we knew that after years of having to deal with you being in Fallinel and me being on tour we wouldn’t feel the same as we did but decades later and I’m sayin’ we were fucking stupid ‘cause I still love you Adaine; and I’m sorry if this is a lot but today I realised how much the world is movie’ on around us and I don’t want to waste any more time than I have by not being with you cause you’re amazing.”

Adaine let Fig run through her whole speech before opening her mouth and replying: “I love you too”

Fig’s face broke into a smile “really?”

“From the moment I met you I’ve loved you Fig, I think I realised it when you stole that jumper for me to wear when I wanted to stop wearing school uniforms. And I never stopped loving you after that.” 

Not wasting any time Fig leaned in and kissed Adaine tenderly on her lips. Adaine kissed back and they started making out, Adaine felt herself being pulled to Fig’s room frantically and she didn’t resist.

The next morning Adaine awoke in Fig’s bed, in a tangle of limbs; she took in Fig’s sleeping face for a few seconds before her eyes fluttered open.

“Mornin’” Fig smiled, planting a kiss on Adaine’s forehead.

“Morning.” Grinned Adaine, staring into Figs eyes; something she felt she’d never get bored of.


	4. Fabian Seacaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was never that happy with this chapter

Sitting on the beach Adaine and Fig listened to the black waves crash against the dark shore; watching the place that they had seen the boat disappear into the darkness of night. Grukk had left not long after they pushed Fabian out onto the waves; wearing his letterman jacket, and with the sword of the Seacasters by his side. He’d said he wanted to get back to his ship; Adaine couldn’t blame him, he was the world's most famous pirate and unlike his father wasn’t friends with the chief of police.

Of course they were drunk. Fabian would have been very annoyed if they weren't.

Adaine held her wife's hand and sighed. Two hundred and twenty seven years. More than two centuries of Fabian Seacaster and today the world would wake up with him gone. She thought back to the pompous asshole who'd punched Gorgug on the first day of Freshman year. God that was a long time ago now. She laughed slightly,her head on Fig's shoulder.

"Hmmm?" Fig said lasily 

“Do you remember that time when we all got those mysterious gifts and we assumed it was your dad but then it turned out it was Fabian?”

“Yeah?”

“Before then I thought he was so cool, an asshole but cool; like Aelwyn. But he was really just so scared wasn’t he? He was so scared of what people thought of him that he didn’t tell us who they were from, he even got himself something so we wouldn’t think that it was him.”

“Adaine,” Fig said quietly “They’re all gone.” Adaine could feel Fig sobbing slightly and took her hand from hers, pulling Fig into a hug as they stared out over the endless expanse of sea.

It had only been them and Grukk at the beach when they pushed Fabian off into waves, most people believed that the legendary Fabian Seacaster had, if he ever existed, died a long time ago or else was a demon who haunted the seas and there were multiple reports of ghostly ship captained by a one eyed swordsman which always delighted Fabian who had gone by the name Gil around Elmville; many times going to seedy dockside taverns and paying an old sailor who claimed to have sailed with the famous Captain Seacaster to tell him of his exploits.

“Apparently,” Fabian said one night after such a venture around sixty years after his retirement. “ I could control the wind and my eyepatch covered a ball of fire that could burn enemy ships to ash in seconds, not sure why I’d do that though; waste of loot.”

Unlike the others Fabian had remained his cocky, confident self till the end. He’d been planning on returning to Leviathan only a few days before he died.

“Might be fun to be the pirate king for my last few years.” He’d declared, one night when Fig and Adaine came over to his ship/house. He’d never been scared of his own mortality. “We’ve had two friends who came back from the dead, both of whom said they saw an afterlife, so I die and I get to go on into the next life.”

After a good while of silence Adaine spoke in a breaking voice, “Fig, what do you think the afterlife is like?”

Fig took a moment before responding. “I don’t know; there are many different ones I think and we don’t know where we end up at the end.”

Adaine was silent for a minute before saying. “The whole idea of the afterlife sucks doesn’t it? Like what if I die before you and then you get with someone after decades and then die, then uphold want to be with them and not me, and if we die at the same time we’d still have eternity in which you’d get bored of me; we’d get bored of everything eventually.”

“Adaine if you die then there will be no one else for me. You are the love of my life, no matter how long it takes, I'd find you again. You think a little thing like death can get rid of me? And I’d never get bored of you Adaine, no matter how long I live or afterlive or whatever I’d still love you.” Fig sighed “What sucks is life, you have to fight your way through and keep fighting until you die, and have everything taken away from you.”

“A writer once said that if God wanted to punish us he’d give us everything we wanted.” Adaine said, this was how they were when they got to topics neither wanted to talk about. They’d have to keep exchanging who was doing the talking and who was doing the comforting. 

“I hope I never have to go to another funeral” Fig said as she stared out, wondering where Fabian would end up. 

Bon Voyage Captain Seacaster Adaine thought, leaning into the hug with Fig. “I’m so glad God hates me.” Fig laughed at this, as the first rays of Gold started to light up the sky she stretched.

“We should probably head back” neither of them moved. It felt wrong to: like if they left they’d be leaving Fabian, leaving the last of their friends.


	5. Figueroth Faeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don’t think this one is that good but might as well post it

Alone.

Dear fucking God she was alone.

Looking into the future gave her no sight of escape from this fucking half life of solitude and emptiness.

She was dead.

She died with Fig.

After spending so many years with her it didn't feel like she was gone it felt like she had been torn away. Like a limb being severed.

She had nothing, she felt so entirely, utterly and completely, PAINFULLY alone.

That fucking all consuming nothingness was crushing.

Even on those seldom days she could feel something akin to ok that goddamn black emptiness stalked her in the recesses of her own mind clutching at her waiting for a single, one single moment of weakness to crush her back down to nothing.

In some of her worst moments, the moments she wanted to hurt someone, to break something, she was angry at Fig, she had left her; left her to this half-life to be alone. And after those were the actual worst moments.

The moments when she hated herself because she knew she was being completely unreasonable she was being. Of course it wasn't Fig's fault. In those moments she wasn't filled with those violent impulses; she felt like anything was impossibly hard. Even thinking about doing things could send her into floods of tears.

The rage filled moments were exhausting. At first she felt it in her arms; she wasn't entirely sure how to describe but she felt IT in her arms, like electricity almost? Then she felt a scream at the back of her throat and she wanted to rip her own skin off, gauge her eyes out, tear out her hair. These were worse than her panic attacks, to the point that she almost missed them; she couldn't remember much from these episodes, when she came together her face was covered in tears and she had bite marks on her hand; she would invariably be crouched on a corner with her back to the wall.

After it was over she felt as if she hadn't slept in days; she would curl up in bed hugging Fig's leather jacket.

Dear God, she was alone.

She had no clue how long this time of chaotically painful shit she went through was. She'd lived so long that the days blended together and it could have been months or even years before she came to a point of quiet acceptance? At least that's how she could describe it best.

It wasn't just Fig passing obviously; Fig hadn't been the most important thing to Adaine. She was the only thing. 

Her friends were dead, her family was dead; her sister had died not long after she'd been Adaine's maid of honour at her and Figs wedding. The humans and halflings, orcs and goblins, everyone seemed so… brief? Ayda was still alive but it wasn't the same Ayda that they had met that first time in the compass points, not the same Ayda that Fig had dated. Gods it must've been so many lifetimes ago for her. Weirdly it felt that all mortals were a bit like Ayda; they all changed so much that they were like different people. For other mortals it must seem normal but for an immortal the changes; both physical and personal were stark and noticeable. 

She could go back to Fallinel but that was what she hated about elves; when confronted with death they fled, they literally shut themselves off from everyone because they couldn't deal with losing so many people to something they weren't too familiar with. Honestly she could really understand where they were coming from on that.

But that wasn't her. She spent her whole fucking life not being a high elf like her family and just being a person. 

She was alone but she wasn't going to just hide away from death; she could do something to be useful to people.

She was crushed but Fig wouldn't want her to just mope about an ancient house forever. 

She was the last Bad Kid and the bad kids had been many things but they always did what was right even if they were going through some tough things. Which; she reflected, they usually had been.


	6. Adaine Abernant

When death came for Adaine, after many lifetimes; it did not come as an enemy. Adaine was ready to move on. She'd died years ago anyway. The same day Fig had, after that there was nothing keeping her desire to remain. 

As she sank into the darkness as if she was falling asleep Adaine wondered about all the people who had run from death, all those who had tortured and killed to be bound to this world longer than usual. 

Life was nothing without death and less when you were alone. She thought she finally understood the haughty nature of her fellow high elves; they couldn't understand other races because they didn't have that existential dread of oblivion.

But, Adaine thought as her eyes took their last look of the world, she would rather live than merely exist, and she had.

She thought of all her adventures from defeating a dragon to punching her sister to burying her father under a tower, she thought of Jawbone, Ayda, the Thistlesprings, Zelda, Sandra Lynn even Gilear. She remembered the faces of her friends of Gorgug when he was questioning people about whether they were his Dad, of Riz when he woke up with a full body tattoo, of Kristen when she told them she was gay, of Fabian when he found out Gilear had impersonated him at Zelda's party. And of course Fig, specifically when she'd asked her to marry her. Yes, Adaine thought with a smile, she had lived.

And for the first time in centuries Adaine Abernant no longer resided on the mortal plain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that’s all of this work back up, hope you enjoyed; please, if you have any feedback, advice or criticism it would be very much appreciated.


	7. Beyond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this work ended with an afterlife chapter, but a while back; I deleted all my works and unfortunately couldn’t find a copy of that original final chapter, since this was my first work I’ve always felt a bit weird of revisiting it to write a conclusion but I had an idea for this and I no impulse control so here we are.

Adaine opened her eyes, she looked out onto endless space, a white void of nothingness extending out to infinity, for a few moments she was overwhelmed by the sheer enormity of that which faced her that she couldn’t register anything else but eventually she noticed that the sound of running water was in her ears.

Turning, she saw that she was standing on the edge of a large green plateau, which fell away before her in an endless cliff face, looking behind her she saw endless hills, forests, rivers, lakes and deserts which went on and on.

She was filled with such an unburdened sense of calm, the beauty of this place seemed to seep into her very being, the green, dew coated grass was soft on her bare feet as she stepped towards a crystal clear stream, bending down she scooped a handful of water and brought it to her lips, while it tasted like water it was also one of the most delicious things she had ever tasted.

She watched as the stream ran its course down to the edge of the cliff, falling away into the abyss; sparkling in the light. This gave Adaine pause, she looked up in the sky which was a perfect light blue but there was no sun; rather light seemed, in some impossible way, seemed to emanate from everywhere.

“You know, I’m not sure if it’s possible but I’ve heard that it becomes even more beautiful the further away from the edges you go.” A voice said from behind Adaine.

“You’ve never been?” Adaine said, turning.

“Well, I had something worth waiting for.”

Adaine grinned in pure joy and ran into Fig, wrapping her up in an embrace which was instantly and gratefully returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed; I’ve spent a lot of time on this work and any comments mean a lot to me.


End file.
